Zeolitic materials are known to have utility as sorbent materials and to have catalytic properties for various types of organic conversion reactions. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline materials having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction. Within the zeolitic material, there are a large number of smaller cavities which may be interconnected by a number of still smaller channels or pores. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for sorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as “molecular sieves” and are utilized in a variety of ways to take advantage of these properties.
Molecular sieves are classified by the Structure Commission of the International Zeolite Association according to the rules of the IUPAC Commission on Zeolite Nomenclature. According to this classification, framework-type zeolites and other crystalline microporous molecular sieves, for which a structure has been established, are assigned a three-letter code and are described in the “Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types,” Sixth Revised Edition, Elsevier (2007).
Molecular sieves identified by the International Zeolite Association as having the framework type STW are known. Germanosilicate zeolite SU-32 is a known crystalline STW material synthesized using diisopropylamine as a structure directing agent (see, L. Tang et al., Nature Mater. 2008, 7, 381-385). SU-32 contains 10-membered ring chiral helical channels which are intersected at different levels by straight 8-membered ring channels.
A. Rojas et al. (Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2012, 51, 3854-3856) disclose a pure-silica chiral zeolite of STW framework type, HPM-1, and its synthesis using 2-ethyl-1,3,4-trimethylimidazolium cations as a structure directing agent.
N. Zhang et al. (J. Solid State Chem. 2015, 225, 271-277) disclose the synthesis of pure STW-type germanosilicate and Cu- and Co-substituted STW-zeotype materials using N,N-diethylethylenediamine as a structure directing agent.
L. Shi et al. (Chem. J. Chinese U. 2015, 36, 1467-1471) disclose the synthesis of a boron-substituted STW-type silicate zeolite using 2-ethyl-1,3,4-trimethylimidazolium cations as a structure directing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,604,197 discloses the synthesis of a molecular sieve of STW framework type using 1,2,3,4,5-pentamethyl-1H-imidazol-3-ium cations as a structure directing agent. Aluminosilicate STW materials are reported to have a molar ratio of silicon to aluminum of at least 100.
P. Lu et al. (J. Mater. Chem. A 2018, 1485-1495) disclose the synthesis of germanosilicate and pure silica STW-type zeolites using imidazolium-based dications of varying length.
For catalytic applications, incorporation of catalytic active sites, such as aluminum atoms, is important to impart acidic properties to the molecular sieve.
Accordingly, a new aluminosilicate molecular sieve of STW framework type, designated herein as SSZ-110, having a SiO2/Al2O3 molar ratio of less than 100, is provided. Molecular sieve SSZ-110 may be synthesized using the organic structure directing agents disclosed herein.